


Christmas Surprises

by lasairfhiona



Series: Christmas Surprises [1]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry was surprised but what people could believe and didn't believe in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprises

Henry stood looking at the small decorated tree that adorned the table in his apartment. He remembered the look on Vickie's face the first time she saw it. Why was it she could believe in vampires and demons, but had a hard time believing he was a religious man and believed in Christ? And why was the most reluctant participant in their world of demons and the supernatural, believed in his faith? Celluci's unsurprised acceptance astonished him. He was pretty sure all but one of the recipients of the four gifts that now sat under the tree would be surprised.


End file.
